Unravel
Unravel (рус. "Распутывай") — оригинальный саундтрек, используемый в качестве открывающей темы аниме (опенинга) «Tokyo Ghoul» и принадлежащий TK from Ling Tosite Sigure. Описание Песня дебютировала в первом эпизоде, где использовалась в качестве закрывающей темы (эндинга), но начиная со второго эпизода используется в качестве опенинга. Сингл был выпущен ТК 23 июля 2014 года. В 12 эпизоде анимированный опенинг отсутствует, однако расширенная версия «Unravel» звучит в конце эпизода, во время сражения Канеки с Ямори, что сопровождается финальными титрами. Помимо этого, в 12 эпизоде второго сезона аниме прозвучала акустическая версия Unravel, исполненная на фортепиано. Официальный релиз сингла состоялся 20 мая 2015 года. 8 мая 2018 года стандартная версия композиции также прозвучала в конце 6-ого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re». Треклист сингла #Unravel #Fu re te Fu re ru #Acoustic Installation #Unravel (TV edit) Текст песни Оригинал= 教えて 教えてよ その仕組みを 僕の中に誰がいるの? 壊れた 壊れたよ この世界で 君が笑う 何も見えずに 壊れた僕なんてさ 息を止めて ほどけない もう ほどけないよ 真実さえ freeze 壊せる 壊せない 狂える 狂えない あなたを見つけて 揺れた 歪んだ世界にたった僕は透き通って見えなくなって 見つけないで 僕のことを 見つめないで 誰かが描いた世界の中で あなたを傷つけたくはないよ 覚えていて 僕のことを 鮮やかなまま 無限に広がる孤独が絡まる 無邪気に笑った記憶が刺さって 動けない 動けない 動けない 動けない 動けない 動けないよ 変わってしまった 変えられなかった 2つが絡まる 2人が滅びる 壊せる 壊せない 狂える 狂えない あなたを汚せないよ 揺れた 歪んだ世界にだんだん僕は透き通って見えなくなって 見つけないで 僕のことを 見つめないで 誰かが仕組んだ孤独な罠に 未来がほどけてしまう前に 思い出して 僕のことを 鮮やかなまま 忘れないで 忘れないで 忘れないで 忘れないで 変わってしまったことにparalyze 変えられないことだらけのparadise 覚えていて 僕のことを 教えて 教えて 僕の中に誰がいるの? |-| Ромадзи= oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nani mo mie zu ni kowareta boku nante sa iki o tomete hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata o mitsukete yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitootte mienakunatte mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboeteite boku no koto wo azayakana mama mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo UNRAVELLING THE WORLD UNRAVELLING THE WORLD UNRAVELLING THE WORLD kawatteshimatta kaerarenakatta futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata wo kegasenaiyo yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitootte mienakunatte mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni omoidashite boku no koto wo azayakana mama wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide kawatteshimatta koto ni paralyze kaerarenai koto darake no paradise oboeteite boku no koto wo oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no |-| Английский перевод= tell me, oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me? here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath Not even the truth can unravel me, freeze breakable, unbreakable, shakeable, unshakable when I found you, it shook me in this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing don't look for me; don't look at me I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging remember who I am, my full, vivid self entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly, stung by the memory of smiling so innocently, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move! UNRAVELLING THE WORLD UNRAVELLING THE WORLD UNRAVELLING THE WORLD I've completely changed, I couldn't change back the two entwine, the couple perishes breakable, unbreakable, shakeable, unshakable I won't defile you! in this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing don't look for me; don't look at me before the future comes completely undone, caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me, think back on who I am, my full, vivid self don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, the change over me has me paralyzed, in an immutable object paradise, remember who I am tell me, tell me, is there someone inside of me? |-| Русский перевод= Скажи теперь Скажи мне точно, Как всё это понять? Какой-то странный зверь Живёт внутри меня. Я уничтожен, уничтожен, Есть лёд, но нет огня. И на исходе дня Твоей улыбки дверь. Иду вперёд я не спеша, Мне тяжело дышать. Не разрушай, нет, не разрушай! После будет жаль, Стой! То сильный я, то слаб весьма, Спокойный, но схожу с ума, В смятении моя душа. Я здесь, я стою, я один в кругу порочном, Душа пуста, мир вокруг непрочный. Не усложняй же и не ищи меня. Я знаю точно, В придуманный мир я попал невольно, Теперь не хочу тебе делать больно, Но иногда ты вспоминай меня Таким, каким был я. Я в одиночество вплетён, Как в странный и безумный сон, И памяти больше нет, Лишь только холодный бред. Движенья нет, движенья нет, Движенья нет, движенья нет, Движенья нет, движенья нет и (только бред) Я в мире невзрачном Нелепом прозрачном, Я сам не свой, во мне другой, Он мне чужой, но он со мной. То сильный я, то слаб весьма, Спокойный, но схожу с ума, В смятении моя душа. Только Я здесь, я стою, я один в кругу порочном, Душа пуста, мир вокруг непрочный. Не усложняй же и не ищи меня. Я знаю точно, В придуманный мир я попал невольно, Теперь не хочу тебе делать больно, Но иногда ты вспоминай меня Таким, каким был я. Ты только помни. Ты только помни. Ты только помни. Ты только помни. Прими то, что есть, что уже случилось, И боготвори, что не изменилось, Я только прошу, не забывай меня. Но как понять? Но как понять? Какой-то странный зверь Живёт внутри меня. Интересные факты * «Unravel» упоминается в манге «Tokyo Ghoul:re»: в 103 главе. Во время похода в караоке, эту песню исполняют Кен Канеки и Нишики Нишио. Опенинг аниме 300px|left|thumb Категория:Музыка